


Toll of Wedding Bells

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cute Ending, Day 6, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sengen week, Weddings, Weird dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 6, wedding.Gen has been having weird dreams about weddings and Senku. He's not sure what it all means at the beginning, but after a few more of those dreams he's starting to get an idea.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Toll of Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea I had for this story ended up being way too similar to a friend's in this same fandom, so I had to scratch it and ended up with this one instead.  
> It still feels a little weird for me, but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> Enjoy.

Dreams are a funny thing. Sometimes they can be about nothing at all, other times they can be about a memory, and other times they can even be about a feeling. But the problems with dreams is that one could never know if they are going to be good or bad until it is too late, and sometimes one can have a hard time knowing if it was real or not.  
  
Everyone knows how problematic dreams can be, but sadly there's nothing to be done about it once you have one of those.  
  
Gen didn't know if he was just having one of those weird dreams or he had somehow entered a different reality, but he knew what was going on couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.  
  
The ex-chief had announced the news out of nowhere and everyone had seemed completely fine with it. All except Asagiri Gen.  
  
"...You're getting married? To Ruri-chan?!"  
  
"Yeah," Senku seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, which didn't help the mentalist in the least.  
  
"But! You said you didn't care about such trivialities!"  
  
"I know. But after thinking it more calmly it just seemed like the most logical action." The scientist kept working on his experiments without bothering to look at the other boy, not noticing the face of incredulous disbelief the other was wearing. "Can't have the village mad because I preferred to ignore their customs. And Ruri is not that bad anyways."  
  
Asagiri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Senku getting married to please other people and not minding it at all? It must have been a joke of some kind; there simply was no way it could be real. That guy couldn't be interested in anyone or anything that had nothing to do with science.  
  
_Scratch dream, this is more like a nightmare..._ he couldn't help telling himself the more he kept thinking about the whole thing. Or maybe he really did end up in an alternate universe or something. There really was no other explanation to it.  
  
Luckily for him, that's when he finally woke up.  
  
——————  
  
Gen's mind kept repeating the dream over and over again while he helped out in the various projects the kingdom of science had. He didn't wish to admit it, but it had affected him somehow, so much that he was losing concentration on many of his tasks, leaving him a little frustrated with himself.  
  
_But, why does it bother me so much?_ A small part of himself asked. _It's not like I wish Senku was mine...right?_  
  
The very thought made his cheeks get warm and the beat of his heart accelerate. He was glad no one was around to see him like that, and that Ukyo's super hearing was far from him and couldn't hear the erratic sound his heart was probably making.  
  
_This is ridiculous!_ His mind yelled. _I'm not interested in Senku like that! That dream meant nothing, and I should just forget about it!_  
  
With that said he got back to work, resolute on forgetting the dream and never thinking about it again. But his mind couldn't help but whisper some words that left his mood worse than it already was, _It's not like he would feel the same for me anyways..._  
  
——————  
  
Gen woke up with a start.  
  
Another night gone by with another wedding dream about Senku. This time it wasn't Ruri who he was going to marry, but rather her younger sister Kohaku.  
  
He didn't know what to think about that one, it had been a weird dream from start to finish.  
  
Kohaku had been the one to propose to Senku, the guy in question accepting with a smile. There had even been a ceremony and all, his mind had even imagined a church with the sound of bells around the place and people in suits and dresses for the occasion... It had been a really weird scenario.  
  
He tried even harder than last time to not think about it as he went on his day, but he couldn't help but act a little strange whenever Kohaku was around; he was luckily no one seemed to notice that.  
  
Asagiri knew that wedding would never happen, but he couldn't help the small doubt he felt on the back of his mind. After all, the girl had been the one to trust Senku and take him to Ishigami village; she had been his right-hand man (or woman in this case) for quite a while. The bond they shared was certainly special and important for both.  
  
_Damnit, I need to stop thinking about it!_ Gen berate himself _. If I start thinking about how close those two are it's just gonna make me feel worse than yesterday._  
  
He tried to control his errant thoughts and concentrate more on the jobs he had to do for the kingdom that day. With any luck he would be able to put all those weird dreams behind him and have a normal and uneventful rest that night.  
  
Third time's the charm, as they used to say.  
  
——————  
  
Apparently, his brain didn't seem to catch the memo about stopping those weird wedding dreams. And of course the third dream had to be the weirdest of all.  
  
In his newest dream Senku wasn't going to marry a girl, heck not even someone from the village, but rather the ex-leader of the Empire of Might, Tsukasa.  
  
Of all people his mind could have thought of...  
  
Gen had to admit it was funny to think about it. A wedding between those two, even a relationship, sounded ludicrous.  
  
Something like that may have stopped the war between their people when it was happening, but it was still quite ridiculous.  
  
Although, Asagiri remembered the way Tsukasa used to refer to Senku. How sad the strongest high-school primate seemed when he told Gen of how he apparently had killed Ishigami with his own hands, how in sync he heard they were when they managed to defeat Hyoga, how devastated the scientist was at having to freeze the other to save his life. Those two were friends there was no denying it, and even if that friendship had turned problematic because of their views, they still cared for one another.  
  
Suddenly, his dream didn't seem that far-fetched and funny anymore.  
  
Gen had to accept the facts, he was a mentalist after all, so he knew what those dreams were trying to tell him, even if he still had a hard time accepting the truth.  
  
He, Asagiri Gen, was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Ishigami Senku, and he needed to do something about it. Preferably fast, in case anyone had any ideas about proposing to the scientist...  
  
——————  
  
Gen ended up skipping work that day to try to think of ways to confess to the other without making a fool of himself, but of course, when it came to Senku and feelings it led him nowhere.  
  
He was starting to get irritated with his lack of ideas when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"So here's where you've been hiding mentalist."  
  
Right, of all people to find him it had to be the boy he was thinking about. What terrible luck he was starting to get nowadays...  
  
"Now, now Senku-chan. Who says I was hiding and not simply taking a break for the day?" Asagiri tried to convince the other.  
  
"Nice try, but I know for a fact that you haven't work all day." Ishigami easily countered while taking a seat on the grass besides the other.  
  
Gen immediately felt the closeness of the other and couldn't help the small blush and accelerated heartbeat. He just hoped the scientist didn't notice any of that, he still didn't know how to answer if asked directly.  
  
"So, want to explain why you decided to take the day off today?" Senku broke the silence that had settled between them.  
  
"I just felt tired after the last few days. You're too much of a slave driver Senku-chan," Gen convincingly lied.  
  
The other just looked at him, like searching for something (probably the truth), but the mentalist was sure his poker face was still quite good to be found out.  
  
Senku finally stop staring, turning to look in front of him. "Okay then. I guess everyone deserves a break occasionally," he ended up saying, although the other could detect from his tone that he still didn't believe the lie. "But you better work hard the next few days," he said with a devious smile.  
  
Gen just responded with a defeated sigh, not happy about the condition that was being put on him.  
  
They continue sitting side by side in silence, just listening to the sound of nature and the other citizens of the kingdom working far from where they were.  
  
Gen decided to break the calm, since it was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Say Senku-chan, have you ever been in love with someone?" The thoughts from before were still in his head. He felt desperate for an answer, he wanted to know, no he needed to know if he had a chance at all.  
  
Senku stared at him wondering why he would ask such a thing before giving a small smile. "Sure."  
  
Gen did a double take at that. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulous. "Keep in mind I said someone not something, so you better not be talking about space or science." Asagiri wanted to make it clear in case the other was thinking about his love for those things.  
  
Ishigami laughed, "I wasn't speaking about either of those things. I was thinking about that someone you asked about."  
  
"...I see," the mentalist answered a little sad. He didn't really like the idea of the person he loved thinking about someone else. "Are you in love now or is it something from the past?" He wanted to know mainly to make sure if there was competition now or not.  
  
"I guess I am now."  
  
Gen took a moment to recover from that revelation before continuing with his questions. "Are you gonna tell me who they are?"  
  
Senku laughed again, "Why don't you try and guess mentalist, since you're so curious about it?"  
  
"Fine then." Gen started to think on how to find out who was the person the scientist liked. "Is it someone I know?"  
  
"You sure do."  
  
"Male or female?"  
  
"Male," Senku answered with a wide grin.  
  
The answer made Gen's heart skip a few beats. He decided to continue despite the small blush that was starting to appear on his face, "From the village or our time?"  
  
"Our time."  
  
Asagiri started to think about the many possibilities that remained with those answers without noticing how the other was staring intently at him with a sweet smile.  
  
"Is it Taiju?"  
  
That snapped Senku from his staring, "What?" He started laughing at that, not believing such a guess.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Gen exclaimed a little embarrassed by his own conclusion.  
  
"Of all people..." Senku said while calming himself. After he took a few minutes to get his breathing back he turned to the other again, "I can't believe you would suggest that."  
  
"Well, sorry for that. It's just, you are childhood friends and all; you can't blame me for thinking that," Asagiri said indignant.  
  
"We are childhood friends, that's all." It sounded more like a reassurance towards Gen than a simple statement.  
  
The mentalist decided to keep thinking about who the person might be. _Maybe Ukyo? No, they get along but not to that extend,_ he thought first. _Could it be Ryusui... Nah, no way that could even happen._  
  
In that moment his last dream came to mind, _Tsukasa..._ Could the person Senku was in love with be the ex-leader of the Empire of Might? Gen unconsciously gave a small grimace at that.  
  
"...Is it Tsukasa?"  
  
Senku stared incredulous at the other, "Where the fuck did you get that idea?"  
  
The mentalist blinked in confusion, he was sure the strongest high-school primate was a better candidate for the scientist's feelings than the others, but apparently he was wrong.  
  
"You two seemed like good friends once the war was over, that's why..." Asagiri trailed of unsure thanks to the expression the other was still wearing.  
  
Senku shook his head, making Gen feel that his answer had disappointed him somehow.  
  
"You're quite dense for a mentalist, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really can't think of someone whose company I enjoy enough to just sit and chat instead of working? Someone that understands my plans and way of thinking better than even my best friends? Who knows me enough to think of what a good birthday present would be?"  
  
The last statement seemed to finally help Gen understand who he was talking about; his heart started to beat erratically, and his cheeks were painted a bright red. He couldn't help but just stare at the other with wide eyes and a red face.  
  
Senku noticed the state he was in, figuring he had finally understood what he had tried to convey since the start of the questioning. He was surprised it had taken Gen so long to catch on; guess he was a bad at reading the signs when it came to him as the target.  
  
"You okay man?" Senku asked after a while since Asagiri hadn't said anything to his 'confession' yet.  
  
It still took a few moments before the guy in question finally did something.  
  
"Senku-chan!" Gen said before throwing himself at the other, catching the scientist off guard and managing to make the two of them fall into the grass.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Senku complained (even thought he was holding tightly to the boy in his arms).  
  
"I'm so happy I could cry!" Gen exclaimed while rubbing his face in the other's chest.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. There's no need for that, cut it out." Ishigami kept complaining, not really minding the proximity, weird antics and drama of the other.  
  
They continued to hug for a while longer, not bothering to get up or say anything else for the time being.  
  
When it was starting to get dark both decided to return to the tents near the shore to retire for the day, holding onto each other's hand all the way back.  
  
That same night Gen dreamt about a wedding again, but unlike the other times it was his and Senku's wedding with the world back as it was before and everyone in the kingdom of science happy and celebrating for the occasion.  
  
He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips while he slept near the boy he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't that bad, but well let me know what you think about it in the comments. Even if you just wish to say hi that's also fair.  
> I'll use this opportunity to suggest you read "Wedding" by Mikadokz, which is the one I almost wrote about. It's a really fun story and I was the one who translated it to English, since she's an Spanish writer. I really suggest you give her stories a read, she's great at romantic comedy.


End file.
